Atlantis II
Atlantis II is the second area available in the Atlantis questline in Castle Age. All quests in this area are excavation quest types in that no skill points are awarded for quest completions but items are given out instead, similar to Demon Realm's Cave of Wonder. To unlock the Atlantis II, you must complete all the 5 quests in Atlantis. Main Quest 1: Entrance Total energy spent - 10 x 40 (lvl 1) + 8 x 45 (lvl 2) = 760 Main Quest 2: Town Total energy spent - 10 x 40 (lvl 1) + 10 x 40 (lvl 2) = 800 Main Quest 3: Fortress Total energy spent - 8 x 50 (lvl 1) + 8 x 50 (lvl 2) = 800 Special Mission: Kraken This Special Mission is a monster battle with The Kraken. You can choose to fight the regular Kraken or the Alpha Kraken. Alpha Kraken is the more difficult battle with higher health and divine armor while the regular one has a lower health and has no divine armor. Take note that the regular Kraken's Relic of the Kraken, which is needed in the next Main Quest: Path, is a summoner drop. This limits the amount you can get from the weaker Kraken to only 1 per kill while Alpha Kraken, whose relic is only an epic drop and not summoner exclusive, can potentially get you 2 per kill. Main Quest 4: Path Main Quest 5: Underwater * Special Consideration: This quest requires extreme energy use. Rewards Although you'll get some items as rewards, true rewards from this quest comes from alchemy. There are 4 rings with bonus skill points, one armor and one helmet with divine power which are still good pieces to have. Rings: * Aquamarine Ring and 5 Skill Points * Emerald Ring and 7 Skill Points * Amethyst Ring and 10 Skill Points * Ruby Ring and 10 Skill Points Equipment: * Krakenhide Armor * Helm of the Deep To get all the equipment you'll need to spend quite big amount of energy (time), but anybody can get first two rings and accompanying 12 points rather easy. Notes *4 Underwater Maps will be needed for the full Atlantis II experience: 1 for Town and Fortress requirement and 3 for the ring with skill points alchemies. This will require Entrance to be finished (at level 2) 4 times. *Kraken's Tentacle and Eye of the Kraken will require a variable amount assuming players are also summoning the Kraken monsters. Without summoning, 8 tentacles and 12 eyes are needed for the ring with skill points alchemies. This will require Town to be finished (at level 2 for optimal results) 3 times. Fortress will have to be finished (at level 2 for optimal results) 4 times. **For every Kraken that will be summoned, an additional 2 max level completions will be needed. For every Alpha Kraken that will be summoned, an additional 3 max level completions will be required. *3 Relics of the Kraken will be consumed at Main Quest 4: Path once you start this quest. You will get 1 Horn of the Sea per level of influence completed (max 2). To unlock Main Quest 5: Underwater, you will need to obtain 5 horns so at the minimum, you will need 9 relics to unlock the last quest. Another 9 more are needed for the ring with skill points alchemies so a total of 18 are necessary (level 2 finishes for optimal result) *To complete the Ruby Ring, it will take 66,000 energy and then the damage/summonings to acquire a total of 21 relics (3 for ring, 18 for the 12 horns) *To complete the divine item and ring with skill points alchemies, the following number of scrolls are required: 7 Brilliant Scrolls of Atlantis, 21 Mystical Scrolls of Atlantis and 8 Elder Scrolls of Atlantis. Either 1 or 2 Elder Scrolls drop at level 8 therefore Underwater must be finished at max level at least 4 times and likely more. You will definitely receive all of the needed Brilliant Scrolls while you collect the Elders. There appears to be no short cut to obtain the additional Mystical Scrolls other than to complete the quest up through at least level 7. There is level guaranteed to give two Mystical Scrolls. Category:Quests Category:Excavation Quests